Closer Then Request
by Taya Janeway
Summary: You've read the stories where Ron&Herm switch bodies right? Well, how about if the switch isn't complete? R/H, r/r please!! hilarious stuff here!


**Closer Then Requested**

Okay, this story is going to be pretty weird. Read the stories where Ron and Hermione switch bodies? This is like that, except they don't switch bodies... No one does...Just please read! All will be explained in chapter 2, but I need to know if you like Chapter 1!!! 

~Taya J Weasley, The Author 

"Geez Ron, do you really need that much space to sit down?!"  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Ron and Hermione decided (in a silent agreement) to start bickering early this morning, much to the dismay of Harry, but carried on anyways.  
"Ron, move, you're nearly sitting on me!" Hermione shoved Ron slightly, causing him to take up more space of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Thank you so kindly for being nice to each other this morning." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"You're welcome Harry." Ron grinned and continued eating, like always. 

On the way to Potions, their first subject of the morning, Ron and Hermione were at it again.  
"You walk in zigzags, Hermione, put down the book and watch where you're going!"  
"Honestly, you are walking into me, watch yourself," she replied not looking up from her book.  
"How are we all best friends again? Please refresh my memory." Harry said, once again annoyed.  
"You both can't get enough of me." Hermione laughed out loud as Ron said this, and watched him go slightly pink, rather in annoyance, anger or embarrassment.  
"Hurry, we're going to be late!" Harry said, and they sprinted towards the dungeon door, saving himself from another time of being caught in the middle of a fight. 

"Weasley, Potter, Granger, why are you late for my class?" Snape asked, venom dripping from every word. He stopped them right outside the dungeon door, other students scurrying in.  
"We weren't sir, the bell hasn't rung ye-" *BRING* "yet..."  
"Five points from Gryffindor will be taken for tardiness, now hurry up and don't delay this class anymore." And he nearly pushed them all in.  
"Won't this be fun?" Ron whispered to Hermione as he walked in behind her. They sat in their seats, and listened to Snape rave on about their next assignment.  
"This will not be an easy task, these sort of potions are not to be fooled with. Now hurry, what are you waiting for. Partner up with those to your left, and hurry and get started!" He snapped.  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Oh gee willikers this will be fun won't it?!" Ron said with a fake smile.  
"Actually-"  
"That was sarcasm Hermione," he smiled as she blushed slightly, she was ready to say yes, "but each to thy own opinion." He smiled as she didn't feel (as) stupid. "So, what's this called again?" 

Hermione said something that went *whoosh* over Ron's head. "The WHAT?" She sighed.  
"Basically, if two people drink this at the exact same time, they can switch bodies 7 minutes later." She saw Ron think about it for a minute. "No Ron, I highly doubt you can find a way to get Malfoy with this." He frowned- then smiled wide again. "Or Snape." He frowned, and then laughed as they continued to work on the Potion. 

In the corner of the dungeon, sat Draco Malfoy, with a ready Filibuster Firework, and his aim accurate and set on Ron and Hermione's cauldron.   
"This will show you filthy mudblood. You and your cheap-ass boyfriend of yours." And he sent the Filibuster flying...and it hit it's target, sending the half ready contents splash all over Ron and Hermione. After the cloud of smoke cleared, only Ron was standing by the cauldron, Hermione had disappeared... Or had she? 

~*~*~ 

Please excuse my stupidity, bear with me here. I have a good idea for this story, trying to get back in my writing feeling. I've had writers block for ever. This story is for my friend Allie, since she's mad that I haven't written for like, EVER. Well- I should be off, will write more soon, if you review!!  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 


End file.
